A Chocolate Christmas
by Ph0enixS0ng
Summary: Draco receives a large box of Honeydukes chocolate for Christmas and decides to spread a little Yuletide cheer . . . Harry/Draco slash.


**Title:** _A Chocolate Christmas_

**Author:** _Phoenix Song_

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling

**Summary: **Draco receives a large box of Honeydukes chocolate for Christmas and decides to spread a little Yuletide cheer . . . Harry/Draco slash.

**Author's Note: **Takes place in Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. Apparently, I originally wrote this fic in 2004 *gasp*, before the series was finished, I believe. I recently found it on my computer and decided to edit and post it . . . or re-post it, I can't remember. Thanks to everyone who reads and/or reviews!

##

"Thanks for the chocolate, Crabbe," Draco said in a rare display of gratitude, insincere as it was. He indicated the large Honeydukes tin in his hand.

Crabbe gave him a wide grin, but didn't say anything in reply. Either he was too slow to form an appropriate response or his mouth was glued shut by the treacle fudge Goyle had given him. Both options were highly likely.

Draco sighed and threw the rather useless Christmas gift over his shoulder. He hardly even liked chocolate and he most certainly wouldn't be able to finish the entire tin on his own. However, perhaps a certain somebody would be willing to help him . . . An idea formed in Draco's mind and he reached back to reclaim the rejected box from his bed. After removing the festive candy wrappers, he transferred the contents of the box into a tall glass bottle and set the container by the fire.

"What're you doing?" Goyle asked, surprised to see such good chocolate go to waste . . . or so he thought.

"Melting it," Draco explained. "I'll need it melted for later."

"Why?"

"Don't ask stupid questions!"Draco snapped. "It's _my_ decision what I do with _my_ things!" he added, sounding very much like a child, although the idea he had in mind was far from childish.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"FINE!" Draco sat down huffily on his bed. It was only nine o'clock in the morning and he'd already had a bitter row with the stupid lump. What a very merry Christmas this was turning out to be!

'Well, everything will be made up for later,' Draco thought mischievously, staring at the slowly melting chocolate. 'Yes, later.'

##

The atmosphere couldn't have been any different in the Gryffindor boys' dormitory. Ron and Harry were practically bouncing off the walls with excitement as they unwrapped their Christmas gifts; Dean, Seamus, and Neville, all of whom had opted to stay at Hogwarts this year, had already gone downstairs.

"Wow! A Chudley Cannons Limited Edition Chess Set!" an extremely happy Ron exclaimed. "Thanks, Harry!"

"No problem," Harry replied. "Nothing but the best for my best friend!" He was all grins from his gifts as well. A handsome set of new gobstones from Ron, a thick book about the history of dark wizard catching from Hermione, a pair of blaring red socks from Dobby (which he had stuffed in his trunk to dim the sound), some Honeydukes sweets from Hagrid, and the usual handmade jumper and cakes from Mrs. Weasley. All in all, it had been a fantastic Christmas morning.

"Come on, Harry. Let's go down for breakfast," Ron said, standing up amidst his pile of wrapping paper and gifts. "Maybe we can have a snowball fight with Hermione, Seamus, Neville, and Dean later," he suggested.

"Where is she anyway?" Harry asked, wondering where his other best friend was.

"Downstairs, I expect, or maybe the Great Hall." Ron shrugged. He kicked the wrapping paper, ribbons, and other rubbish to the edge of the room for the House-elves to clean up. "Hey, maybe we can get Ginny and a few of her friends to join, too. I want to get her back for putting that Jelly Legs curse on me during lunch yesterday."

"Followed by a Memory Charm," Harry reminded him, smirking.

"That's not funny!" Ron said indignantly. "That little brat made me forget the counter-curse! I was dancing around for a good half-hour before she finally took it off. Honestly-" He shook his head. "-I sometimes wonder why I don't just throttle that girl in her sleep!"

"Because your mum would kill you," Harry responded matter-of-factly.

"Oh, right. Well, maybe a well-placed snowball to her head might cool me off a bit," Ron said gleefully.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"If she consents to join in the first place."

"Oh, she'll join," Ron said confidently, pushing the dormitory door open. "She can't resist competing against me."

Harry had an amused expression on his face when he followed Ron downstairs to the Common Room.

"Morning," Ron greeted Seamus, Neville, and Dean cheerfully. "We-" He indicated Harry and himself. "-were wondering if you lads would want to join us for a little snowball fight later?"

"Sure!" Seamus replied enthusiastically.

"We'll whip your ass, Weasley!" Dean said.

"Not if I whip yours first!" Ron snapped, but with an excited grin on his face.

"We're just heading downstairs for breakfast," Harry said. "We can have the snowball fight any time after that."

"How's 11 o'clock sound?" Neville inquired. "By the lake?"

"Yeah," Seamus agreed. "That way, you'll have time to come back to the dormitory, grab your coats, say your prayers . . ."

Ron rolled his eyes dramatically.

"You wish . . . By the way, no one is allowed to use magic. Otherwise, Hermione, will whip all our asses," he added in an undertone before reverting back to a normal volume. "If we're going to do this, it'll be the old muggle way. It has to be fair."

Seamus and Dean seemed slightly downhearted by this, but they agreed with curt nods. Neville, on the other hand, seemed simply delighted. As clumsy as he was, having the snowball fight the 'old muggle way' was certainly the preferable option for him.

"No magic," Seamus repeated dully.

"None," Ron said. "Oh, and if you see my sister, ask her to come out, too. Tell her to bring some friends if she wants."

"Will do - see you later."

Harry and Ron waved their goodbyes and pushed their way out of the portrait hole. Then they went along the familiar corridors and staircases to the Great Hall. The two teens sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table, where Hermione was saving them seats. Not that it mattered really - there were more than enough seats in the almost-empty Hall since so many students had gone home for the holidays.

The moment Ron sat down, he piled his plate with the House-elves' delicious food.

"If you eat all that, you'll get sick during the snowball fight," Harry warned him, regarding the mountain of food with slight disgust.

Ron shrugged.

"Maybe. I hope it gets all over Ginny then. It'll serve her right."

Harry smiled amusedly and forked some scrambled eggs onto his plate.

"What are you two talking about?" Hermione asked, sipping some coffee from her mug. "What snowball fight?"

"We're going to have a snowball fight out by the lake later," Harry explained. "You want to come? Seamus, Dean, and Neville are, and Ginny and her friends might."

"Sure. I'd love to," Hermione replied.

"There's only one rule - no magic. We're going to do this the muggle way."

"That's fine. And since we're doing it the 'muggle way', why don't we do girls against boys?" Hermione suggested. "The muggles do that."

"Whatever," Ron shrugged, his mouth full of toast.

"Harry," someone suddenly said.

The brunet turned to see who was addressing him and was surprised to see Draco standing behind him.

"Yes?" he asked politely. The childish rivalry between them had all but diminished now and they remained on an almost-friendly basis or, more specifically, a publicly-tolerant-but-privately-fuck-buddies basis.

"I just want to . . . have a word with you," Draco said, tilting his head towards the door. "Out there."

Harry shrugged.

"I'll be back," he told Ron and Hermione. "But if I don't come back soon, I'll just meet you at for the snowball fight later."

"All right, Harry,' Hermione replied with a small, hesitant smile.

"Okay. No problem, mate,' Ron said, regarding the Slytherin suspiciously.

Harry flashed them a reassuring grin in return before he followed the blond out into the Entrance Hall.

"A word?" he inquired, once they were a short distance away from the Great Hall. "What is this _really_ about, Draco?"

"I wanted to give you your Christmas present," Draco replied, a suggestive smile darkening his features.

"Okay, fine, where is it?"

"In my dorm."

"Well . . . can you go get it then?"

"Yes, I _can_."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"_Are_ you going to go get it?" he asked, starting to lose his patience.

"No," Draco replied. "I want you to come down with me."

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes again.

"Fine, but this had better be good, Draco. I'm having a snowball fight with my friends later and I'm kind of looking forward to it."

"It won't take long," Draco reassured him with a teasing wink. "I only need a bit of your time."

"For what?"

##

'What' soon became evident to Harry when he walked into the Slytherin sixth-year dormitory, after having sneaked in through the Common Room with none the wiser. Through the open curtains of Draco's four-poster, Harry could see a glass bottle filled with dark brown liquid sitting in the middle of the bed, flanked by fluffy pillows and blankets to keep it safe.

Draco followed the brunet inside and closed the dormitory door with a flick of his wand.

"I have quite a bit of chocolate to finish . . ." he said in a husky voice, approaching Harry with passion-darkened eyes. ". . . and I can't finish it on my own . . ." His lips grazed the latter's ear when he said this, emitting a soft moan from the other teen. ". . . so I need your help to finish it." He drew Harry's lobe into his mouth and sucked it gently; Harry could feel the blood rushing to his loins and his jeans suddenly felt too tight at the front. "Unless, of course, you would rather hurry off to your precious snowball fight," Draco said in a slightly harder tone and abruptly pulled away.

Harry's eyes shot open - he hadn't even noticed he'd closed them - and only when Draco stepped away did he also realize the large bulge in his jeans. If he didn't get rid of it now, Ron and Hermione would definitely figure out what he'd been up to.

"It'll have to be a quickie," Harry said, ignoring the protests from his body. He yearned to sheathe Draco's arousal, ached for the blond teen to tease him to the brink of pleasure - he wanted all this to be much, much longer than a quickie . . . but they had to be careful. The others couldn't be allowed to find out about them.

"Not exactly what I had in mind, but . . ." Draco trailed off, sliding his hand into the front of Harry's jeans to cup the Gryffindor's already-hard length. "I suppose a quickie will have to dmph-" His last word was muffled when Harry kissed him, melding their lips together firmly and assertively as passion overtook him. Their lips were pressed tightly together, preventing any sounds from escaping except for the deep, throaty groans Draco now made.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and crushed their bodies together the same way he had done with their mouths. One of his legs came up to wrap around Draco's waist and he ground their hips together passionately.

Draco gently pushed Harry towards his bed, aware of how short on time they were.

The Gryffindor felt his knees hit the edge of the bed and he stumbled backwards onto the plush mattress. He looked up at the other teen, raising a dark brow.

"Eager, are you?" he teased.

The Slytherin grinned in response and climbed atop the bed to straddle his lover. He lowered his head to ravage Harry's neck, biting and licking the smooth flesh with frenzied passion.

"Wait, just . . . Will you wait a fucking minute, Draco?" Harry snapped, glaring at the blond.

Looking slightly hurt, Draco pulled away.

"What?"

"Just get off me for a minute."

"I thought you liked it when I did that," Draco said with a confused expression. He rolled off of the Gryffindor and sat impatiently on the other side of the bed. "What's wrong?" he asked, surveying the other teen furtively.

Harry grimaced in pain and reached underneath his lower back; he pulled out the glass bottle full of chocolate.

"Sorry," he muttered, tossing the container to the side of the bed. "That stupid thing was digging into my back."

"Stupid? I think not!" Draco exclaimed, immediately retrieving the bottle. He unscrewed the lid and allowed the sweet scent of melted chocolate to sweep across the room.

"Mmm . . . That smells good," Harry said quietly.

Draco grinned mischievously.

"Just wait until you taste it," he said.

"Is it good?"

The former shrugged.

"I don't have a clue. I haven't tried it yet," he admitted. "Still, if it's poured all over _you_, it has to taste good." He licked his lips with anticipation.

"We should put up some spells before we start though," Harry said, whipping out his wand (literally). With a flick of his wrist and a few quiet murmurs, the emerald drapes swung shut, obscuring them in total darkness. He waved his wand in a wide arc this time and shimmering lights appeared overhead. He finished with a brief tap on the curtains; they stiffened for a moment before returning to their loose state once more.

"What was that last spell you cast?"Draco asked curiously, screwing the lid of the bottle back on in case the chocolate spilled out.

"A Silencing Charm," Harry replied, slipping his wand into his pocket. "Your cronies heard us last time. Stupid as they are, they could probably figure out what you were up to. I think it's better if we take a few extra precautions this time. This spell should do the trick - besides which, it's a lot easier for us to cast it than to . . . er . . . muffle our sounds," Harry grinned.

"You've been hanging around Granger too much," Draco teased, planting a light kiss on the tip of his lover's nose. He reached up to unbutton his shirt, but Harry gently grabbed his wrists.

"Let me," he said, undoing Draco's shirt buttons with swift, deft movements. He pushed the shirt off of the blond's shoulders and let it fall onto the bed. The Slytherin's shoes, socks, and trousers soon followed. His sharp green gaze traveled the length of Draco's nude body before staying focused on his lover's rising member.

Draco flushed under his lover's thorough examination of his body, lending his cheeks an attractive pink glow.

"Your turn," he whispered huskily, reaching for Harry's shirt. The pile of clothing grew steadily larger as Harry's clothes were added. Draco delightedly took in the sight of the Gryffindor's lightly tanned body. Quidditch had honed the muscles to perfection; a thin film of sweat covering his body caught the light in an altogether fetching way. His eyes caught sight of the faint trail of hair leading from Harry's navel and he followed it downwards to his lover's hard, wet length.

"Stop looking at me like that," Harry said, although he himself had just done the same thing. "I feel like you're going to devour me."

"Maybe I will." Draco grinned and leaned forward to kiss Harry again. Their lips merged together hungrily; he drank in the almost spicy taste of the other's breath as their tongues battled furiously for dominance.

The Gryffindor moaned as Draco's tongue consumed him. But just as quickly as the kiss had begun, it ended.

"Now, where did that chocolate go?" Draco asked himself aloud, making Harry smile in vague amusement. "Ah, here it is!" He held the container up triumphantly.

"Lie down, Draco," Harry said hoarsely, taking the bottle from the blond.

Draco stretched out comfortably on his back. He waited in anticipation as Harry twisted the lid off and tossed it away.

Harry green eyes darkened with passion as he poured the still-warm liquid over Draco's abdomen, making the other teen gasp with pleasure. The chocolate left a dark, curving trail from his navel to his throat; Harry leaned down to taste the smooth, creamy substance. His tongue lapped daintily on the tightening bud of Draco's nipple before switching over to the other one.

Draco groaned in response as the Gryffindor slowly licked the chocolate from his torso, occasionally brushing his hands over Draco's chest to spread the chocolate around. The blond let out a hoarse, needy moan when he felt the hot swipe of Harry's tongue dip into his sensitive navel.

Harry smiled and kissed his way down lower . . . lower . . .

"Oh my God!" Draco cried out when Harry's chocolate-lined mouth enveloped his steel length. His hands buried themselves into the latter's hair, tightening their grasp when the other teen's tongue swept along the underside of his shaft. "Ohh . . ." Draco's eyes clenched shut in ecstasy.

Harry saw the signs and tightened his lips around his lover's shaft. He bobbed his head, moving Draco's arousal in and out of his mouth with quick, practiced movements before finally leaning in close to take the other teen's length deep into his throat. With a soft cry, Draco came, filling Harry's mouth with his milky semen. Harry abruptly released Draco erection and licked his lips satisfactorily.

"You taste good," he said, kissing his lover's full lips.

Draco sighed in perverse gratitude when he tasted the mingling flavours of chocolate and his own seed in Harry's mouth; sweetness and saltiness mingled together, as well as the sexual taste that was uniquely Harry. Having just had an orgasm, most teens would be done for the day, but Draco wanted more!

"It's _my_ turn now," he said, recovering the bottle of chocolate (which had spilled onto his mattress). "Lie down, Harry, and turn over."

Trembling with anticipation, Harry did so, revealing his inviting backside to the Slytherin.

Draco let out a small sigh and began to drip the chocolate down the length of Harry's back and lower . . . Then he tossed the container away and began to lick his way up to Harry's neck.

Harry moaned as Draco's plush lips devoured him, sucking and biting at the exposed column of his neck. He could feel the latter licking the chocolate from him in slow controlled movements. It was driving him mad with desire; he longed to feel the freedom of release as Draco had but moments before.

"What are you thinking?" Draco asked, licking his way down Harry's spine once more.

"How much I want you to shove your cock up my ass," Harry replied huskily.

Draco smiled and began to lick the chocolate along the other teen's cleft, lubricating the Gryffindor's entrance. Harry let out a small groan when the Slytherin slid his tongue into his opening, teasingly twisting and swirling it within him.

"Oh, that feels good!" Harry moaned, tightly grasping the bedsheets beneath him.

"It'll get better," Draco said, pulling away. He retrieved the bottle and poured a generous amount of chocolate onto his hand. Then he began to spread the creamy substance over his arousal.

Harry twisted his head around to watch his lover, intrigued by what he saw.

"Hurry up," he urged quietly, watching the pale hand work. "Please, Draco."

Draco coated his length with enviable speed before positioning its head by Harry's entrance.

"Ready?" the blond asked. Without waiting for an answer, he drove into the heated velvet, groaning in response to the answering friction. Harry's muscles clenched down on his swollen member, which was pulsing rhythmically with his quickening heartbeat.

"Move," Harry said, not two minutes later. "Move, Draco."

Draco delightfully obliged and began to thrust in and out, following a slow tempo. His movements altered before long, however, becoming faster and more erratic as fire formed in his loins.

"Oh . . ." Harry groaned, pushing back against the invading steel flesh.

"Come for me," Draco whispered hoarsely. He grasped the Gryffindor's hip in his hands and lifted him firmly into each thrust. "Come for me, Harry." Draco's tongue licked at the salty sweetness on Harry's back, a combination of dark chocolate and sweat.

"No, _you_ come first," Harry protested, breathing harshly.

As if cued by his lover's words, Draco felt himself weakening as the fiery surge of release swept through him, robbing him of his limited energy. His seed shot into Harry; he felt the latter's muscles clench down on him as he came just moments after Draco did. Weak and seemingly boneless, the two teens collapsed onto the chocolate-covered bed.

Harry ran a hand down Draco's now limp length and then licked the remnants of chocolate from his fingers.

"Who gave you that chocolate?" he asked.

"Crabbe."

Harry grinned and licked his lips like a cat.

"It's good."

Draco smiled, kissing his lover's slightly swollen lips.

"Did you still want to go to that damn snowball fight you couldn't shut up about?" the blond asked. "Because I think there may still be a bit of chocolate left," he added suggestively.

Harry didn't answer the question. Instead, he whispered, "Happy Christmas, Draco."

Draco sighed and threw his arm over Harry's chest

"Happy Christmas."

##

After practically digging his way to the lake and getting hit by a few enchanted snowballs along the way (charmed by some random mischievous students, not his friends, who seemed to be upholding the 'no magic' rule), Harry finally found Ron. The redhead was ducking behind a large mound of snow as Ginny threw an overly large chunk snowball at his head.

"Hi, Harry," Ron said, rosy-cheeked and glowing from the cold. "You're just in time. We're outnumbered! Apparently, Ginny's idea of 'bringing a few friends' ended up being three girls-"

"So?" Harry interrupted. "Three _is_ a few, Ron."

"Let me finish," Ron said impatiently, scooping up some snow and packing it together. "Three girls each from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw! That's nine. Plus Ginny, plus Hermione. Eleven girls and only four guys! They're killing us! And Neville isn't really much help. He keeps breaking the snowballs before he can throw them." He indicated the aforementioned teen, whom seemed to have succeeded in ruining yet another snowball and was now making a new one. "Come on. You can go on over there, near Seamus. We'll still be outnumbered, but every little bit helps." He threw the newly-made snowball at Hermione - it scarcely grazed her arm. "Damn!" he cursed.

"Actually, Ron," Harry said, "I just came down here to say I don't think I'll be joining in after all." He shoved his bare hands deep into his coat pockets. He had been in such a hurry to find Ron that he had completely forgotten his gloves, scarf, and hat in the dormitory. All he was wearing was his coat, which he had hastily thrown over his shoulders to ward off the worst of the cold. "I . . . I'm not really in the mood."

"You don't want to join?" Ron asked, picking up a handful of snow and pressing it firmly between his palms. "Why not? Are you sick?" He threw the new snowball at Ginny; it hit her hard at the side of the head as she was scooping up more snow. Ron grinned and looked at Harry properly for the first time since the brunet arrived. "Er . . . Hate to tell you this, mate, but you have some chocolate in your hair."

Harry reached up and absentmindedly picked the brown flecks from his hair.

"Why's it there? What have you been doing, Harry?" he asked suspiciously.

Purposefully avoiding the question, Harry said, "I'll see you when you get back, Ron." Then, after waving goodbye to his other friends, he headed back up to the castle.

There was a certain blond Slytherin whom was waiting for him there and Harry was more than eager to give him _his_ Christmas gift.

##

_The End_


End file.
